


Le passioni violente hanno fini violente

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fist Fights, Last Kiss, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Loro. Tebaldo pronuncia quella parola – loro – come un folle che si abbevera da un generoso calice di veleno. Loro, loro, loro. Noi e loro. Noi contro di loro.Ma chi è noi e chi è loro, nella mente obnubilata del Principe dei Gatti? Noi è i Capuleti, ovviamente, e Loro è i Montecchi. È così che si ragiona a Verona: Noi da una parte, Loro dall’altra; non c’è scampo da una distinzione così netta, e a nessuno è permesso posare le suole degli stivali sul meno sdrucciolevole terreno della neutralità.





	Le passioni violente hanno fini violente

_“Tu sei uno di loro, adesso, e io non posso tollerare di sporcarmi le mani con uno di loro.”_

Loro. Tebaldo pronuncia quella parola _– loro –_ come un folle che si abbevera da un generoso calice di veleno. Loro, loro, loro. Noi e loro. _Noi contro di loro._

Ma chi è _noi_ e chi è _loro_ , nella mente obnubilata del Principe dei Gatti? _Noi è i Capuleti, ovviamente, e Loro è i Montecchi._ È così che si ragiona a Verona: _Noi_ da una parte, _Loro_ dall’altra; non c’è scampo da una distinzione così netta, e a nessuno è permesso posare le suole degli stivali sul meno sdrucciolevole terreno della neutralità.

Mercuzio, che non ha mai brillato per buonsenso, ama il terreno cedevole e così, in nome di un’amicizia che lega ancor più dell’appartenenza di sangue, ha scelto una parte, e per quella parte ha più di una volta sguainato la spada. Non è un Montecchi di nome, né aspira ad esserlo, ma nessuno – Montecchi o Capuleti o verme imbelle che striscia per le strade insanguinate di Verona credendo di non essere al centro di una faida centenaria – avrebbe mai l’ardire di non considerarlo parte della famiglia.

Lui, Romeo e Benvolio. Sono sempre stati loro, inseparabili, più che fratelli. Legati per sempre come in una specie di perverso matrimonio – è la definizione che qualcuno ha dato del loro sodalizio, e Mercuzio ne ha sempre riso di gusto perché una vita senza riso è una vita sprecata e lui è più che certo che la sprecherà comunque, perciò tanto vale riderci su e bruciare, bruciare con l’ardore di una giovane candela, consumarsi in fretta, senza dover patire il languore di una vecchiaia di rimpianti.

È per questo che tanti, tantissimi, troppi anni fa ha preteso da Tebaldo la sua carne, senza mettere mai in conto che un giorno, a causa dell’appartenenza che si è scelto, gliel’avrebbe dovuta restituire.

Gli sfugge dalle labbra un risolino sciocco; a volte, la sua mente vaga per lande oscure, abbandonando il raziocinio in qualche cantuccio, e una risata gli squarcia il petto senza che lui abbia nulla di cui essere lieto o, più in generale, senza che un’anima abbia esalato umorismo da quattro soldi per dargli motivo di ridere.

“Oh, ma te le sei sporcate ieri, e ieri l’altro, e il giorno prima ancora…”, mormora, atteggiando il bel viso in una smorfia buffa, da commedia di strada, e sbattendo verso Tebaldo le lunghe ciglia scure come più di una volta ha visto fare alle cortigiane, ansiose di cavalcare per una volta un cavallo di razza piuttosto che un puzzolente ronzino.

Tebaldo digrigna i denti. Lo fa spesso e, ogni volta che lo fa, la cicatrice che ha sul viso – ammonizione perenne al fatto che qualcuno, una volta ha tentato di cavargli un occhio con uno stiletto – si gonfia e si mostra in tutta la sua magnificenza, un taglio netto ancora rosso e cattivo, doloroso alla vista… _eppure così bello._

Ne ha altre, di cicatrici, e Mercuzio potrebbe enumerarle tutte, una ad una, ne potrebbe tracciare un mosaico a memoria. _Lo potrebbe fare questo, sì, ma allo stesso tempo non sarebbe in grado di spiegare a nessuno come gli vengano certi pensieri, o perché il suo umore sia mutevole come i venti che ora soffiano gelidi da nord, ora miti e bollenti da sud oppure umidi da est._

Lo sente mormorare una bestemmia, il suo bel Principe dei Gatti, e sa che presto arriveranno alle mani. Non sarebbe la prima volta, né sarà l’ultima, ma sembra che in quella di oggi ci sia una sorta di solenne promessa, la patina unta e disgustosa di un punto fermo, di un confine dal quale non esiste ritorno.

_Io ti ucciderò, Mercuzio, perché tu hai scelto loro invece che me. Tu mi hai spezzato il cuore, così ho deciso che il tuo non merita di battere._

Sciocco Tebaldo.

Sciocco e cattivo e arrabbiato.

Ma nella sua lucida follia, è proprio questo che Mercuzio ama di lui. Brutale ferocia e fame di carne. Come un drago, non come un gatto, ma non gli darà mai la soddisfazione di pronunciare davanti a lui parole così lusinghiere. _Ti amo perché sei una bestia spietata,_ sciocchezze di una mente che tra i suoi oziosi voli pindarici ha scelto di fissarsi su un oggetto e di lasciarsene distruggere senza nemmeno opporre un minimo di valorosa, virile resistenza.

E si è anche bruciato la sua ultima occasione di confessargli che lo ama, giusto? Perciò perché affannarsi? Perché trattenerlo? Che vada altrove, dove più gli piace, a riprodursi con i propri simili se gli aggrada. I gatti lo fanno sempre: lui non farà eccezione.

Parole impronunciabili escono, tracimano come un fiume in piena dalle sue labbra bruciate dal sole di questa estate inclemente, e in un attimo Tebaldo gli è addosso con la furia di un dio della guerra, un piccolo Marte pronto a fare a pugni, tutto denti e occhi strabuzzati.

_Oh Dio, oh Dio, perché non mi hai fatto cieco? Perché hai lasciato che il mio sguardo si posasse su questo gatto randagio che mi ha strappato l’anima dal petto?_

La sua fantasia galoppa e Tebaldo ne approfitta per sferrargli un pugno sullo zigomo, ossa che cozzano contro altre ossa, e Mercuzio si ascolta prorompere in una risata isterica, crudele, che ferisce le sue stesse orecchie e che Tebaldo scaccia con una ginocchiata dritta alla bocca dello stomaco, levandogli il fiato.

Non ha spiegazioni per il proprio comportamento, Mercuzio, e nemmeno le cerca; inveisce contro Tebaldo e la sua stirpe di demoni dannati, e gli sferra un pugno dietro l’altro nelle costole. Le sente flettersi sotto le dita serrate, incrinarsi, e già s’immagina quali terribili lividi avrà domani, perfetti boccioli viola e rossi che presto sbocceranno in narcisi giallastri che ci metteranno giorni e giorni ad appassire.

Tebaldo sarà pure più veloce con la lama, ma nelle risse ha sempre preferito la forza bruta all’agilità. Si lancia sui suoi contendenti come fosse un sasso tirato con una fionda da un bambino dispettoso ed è furia cieca, rabbia repressa che cola come umore infetto da una ferita mai curata. _È Tebaldo, e Tebaldo e l’ira vanno a braccetto, come una coppia di vecchi sposi._

“Sei un cane, sei come loro!”, rantola il Principe dei Gatti, randagio tra i randagi. Respira a fatica, prendendo una pietosa boccata d’aria appresso all’altra, respiri erratici e veloci e mozzati da quelle stesse mani che ieri notte hanno cullato il suo capo quando il sonno non si decideva ad arrivare, foriero di incubi e forse persino di reali disgrazie. Mercuzio si accorge di stargli sferrando occhiate che, sole, potrebbero ferire più della tagliente lama di una daga. _Dall’odio può nascere soltanto altro odio, come ha fatto a essere così idiota da non pensarci prima?_

_Semplice: perché prima non era così._

È la voce della Regina Mab, la minuscola fata dei sogni, a suggeriglielo all’orecchio. C’è stato un tempo in cui Mercuzio e Tebaldo erano solo due ragazzini spensierati che saccheggiavano orti e poi, con la pancia piena del loro bottino, andavano a tuffarsi nudi nel fiume, sfidando quella stessa corrente che tante vite si era portata via nel corso dei secoli. Nuotavano e ridevano, scoprendo il frutto dolcissimo e proibito dei primi baci.

_C’è stato un tempo in cui gli occhi di Tebaldo non brillavano soltanto della sinistra luce dell’odio e del disprezzo, ma è un tempo così lontano che Mercuzio teme d’averlo perduto nei meandri della memoria._

Tebaldo, a volte, era crudele anche allora; si abbandonava al turpiloquio ed era veloce a gettarsi nelle mischie che agitavano la città, intossicato da quella sete di vita che viene chetata soltanto dal rischio di perderla. Averci quasi rimesso un occhio – e la pelle! – non aveva di certo placato il suo animo.

Parlava di pace come si parla di bestemmie. A bassa voce, e con disgusto.

Una creatura come lui, quel bizzarro connubio tra uomo e bestia, non è fatta per la pace, perché in tempi di pace non troverebbe un posto in cui stare. Come molti di loro, e Mercuzio è ben consapevole di ricadere sotto quella definizione, la pace segnerebbe la fine stessa del vivere civile, perché a che servono un matto e una bestia se le strade non hanno a che tingersi di sangue? _A che servono Tebaldo e Mercuzio se Verona risplende della luce dorata dell’armonia e risuona dei suoi orribili liuti?_

A niente, proprio a niente. Un randagio e uno scarto d’ospizio che non varrebbero nulla se non avessero un nome altisonante al quale appicciare la propria identità.

“E tu sei un vile, Principe dei Gatti, sei senza onore!”

Tebaldo crede di sapere che cosa sia l’onore, è per questo che i suoi colpi adesso si fanno più serrati, più rabbiosi, più disperati. Crede di saperlo mentre riduce il viso di Mercuzio a una maschera di sangue, che gli cola caldo e viscido dal sopracciglio spaccato, dalle labbra tumefatte, e dalle gengive graffiate gli riempie la bocca del sapore del ferro. _Colpiscimi, colpiscimi più forte, Principe dei Gatti. Colpisci il tuo Mercuzio e beviti il suo sangue. Non è forse quello che vuoi?_

Forse no. Ma non può dirlo, Mercuzio, perché gli occhi di Tebaldo sono come specchi, superfici riflettenti e impenetrabili, neri pozzi senza fondo screziati della luce rossa della furia. Se c’è un’anima, dietro a quelle iridi, Mercuzio non la vede. È inevitabile per lui domandarsi come abbia fatto una volta a scambiare quello sguardo vuoto, quegli occhi che sembrano schegge di vetro, per lo sguardo di un uomo meritevole d’amore.

E ride. Perché ride?

_Che domanda sciocca. Perché questa farsa, questa tragedia che si ostina a chiamare vita, dimostra molta più sagacia del previsto._

Altri pugni, al torace, nello stomaco, e non abbastanza braccia per pararli tutti.

Tebaldo è meticoloso nella sua opera di distruzione. Non sente la stanchezza o, se la sente, ne fa linfa per dare slancio ai colpi. Mercuzio non invocherà pietà: la consapevolezza del momento in cui fermarsi e chiedere una tregua appartiene agli uomini ragionevoli e lui, che ride in faccia alla morte e ogni giorno si lancia con lei in una danza sfrenata, è un uomo senza senno.

Ha provocato il suo rissoso randagio e ha accolto le conseguenze della sua insolenza come fossero un dato di fatto, assunti inconfutabili come il fatto che alla notte segua il giorno e via dicendo.

“Tu parli a me di onore? Tu osi parlare d’onore quando alla mia hai scelto la compagnia dei Montecchi?”

La voce di Tebaldo è un cupo ringhio sordo e monocorde. Mercuzio si accorge di odiarlo quando le loro fronti cozzano l’una contro l’altra ed entrambi, in perfetta sincronia, esalano uno stanco sospiro che puzza di sangue rappreso.

Lo odia perché più di Romeo e più di Benvolio, anime nobili e lontane dalle sozzure della vendetta, Tebaldo sa essergli uno spirito affine, accomunati come sono da una cronica deficienza di prudenza.

“Ho scelto la compagnia che più mi si addiceva, dunque”, mormora, quando sente le dita del giovane Capuleti stringersi attorno alla sua nuca, ai suoi capelli madidi di sudore. _Lo sporcherà col suo disonore e la sua immotivata crudeltà, lo sporcherà con questa furia cieca che presto sarà la sua rovina._

Un’altra delle rivelazioni della Regina Mab. Anche Tebaldo, come lui, brucerà in fretta. Le loro fiamme si estingueranno nella gloria, la stessa gloria che gli uomini assennati non possono conoscere in virtù del loro orrendo proposito d’esser ragionevoli.

Tebaldo stringe forte, marchia il collo di Mercuzio con le dita: ciò che è stato un tempo tra loro – amore è una parola crudele, anche se adesso Mercuzio la conosce – era basato sui lividi. Sui marchi e sui morsi. Nessuna tenerezza, nessuna pietà. La pietà è per i deboli e per gli uomini di Dio.

 

Finisce con un bacio, come sarebbe potuta finire altrimenti?

Le labbra di Tebaldo sono ruvide sulle sue, una bocca avida che morde e inghiotte, spietata.

_Crudele._

_Diabolico,_ vorrebbe dirgli, _diabolico forsennato, folle randagio, lasciami andare se tanto mi disprezzi! Lasciami andare, lasciami andare, lasciami andare—_

Se ne avesse la forza riderebbe ancora, riderebbe per dimostrare a Tebaldo la sua follia, per farlo fuggire, per tenerlo a distanza. Ma tra degenerati ci si intende più facilmente, non sortirebbe l’effetto sperato. Chiamerebbe soltanto altri pugni, forse, perché Tebaldo non è quel tipo d’uomo che fugge.

_Degenerato, bestia, folle, animale._

Insieme sono il peccato: immondi.

Una bestia bicefala nata dal fecondo grembo della notte, l’errore delle Fate che trasforma il sogno in incubo.

_Tu lo distruggerai e lui ti distruggerà, Mercuzio,_ mormora la Regina Mab appollaiata anzitempo sulla sua spalla, mentre le loro bocche finalmente si liberano e le lingue si districano, cosicché l’uno possa sputare a terra il sangue dell’altro in segno di spregio.

È stato un bacio piuttosto insipido per essere l’ultimo. È stato insieme troppo lungo e troppo breve, c’era troppa saliva, c’erano grumi di sangue coagulato e schegge – nella foga della colluttazione, Mercuzio non si è accorto che uno dei suoi preziosi denti si è scheggiato, ma adesso lo sente tagliare la lingua e gli pare di avere in bocca una spada.

Tebaldo sputa di nuovo.

“Ti ammazzerò”, dice, prima di voltarsi, con l’espressione rabbiosa di un animale ferito. Così si incammina per la via, pesto nel corpo e nello spirito, con l’occhio buono che va gonfiandosi in una bizzarra palla viola scuro che per qualche giorno gli limiterà la vista. Mercuzio rimane lì, immobile, a guardare la sua schiena sparire a poco a poco nella polvere dell’ozioso pomeriggio estivo, con il sole che secca il sangue che gli imbratta la faccia.

Stasera riderà con Romeo, Benvolio e tutti gli altri, riderà e dirà loro “avreste dovuto vedere come ne è uscito l’altro!”, perché è quello che fa ogni volta che capita in una zuffa in cui colpisce e incassa in egual misura, mentre qualche anima pia provvederà ad applicargli cataplasmi puzzolenti sulle ferite così che non si infettino.

Stasera riderà di Tebaldo e della sua arroganza, riderà delle sue sciocche certezze, riderà del suo astio che odora di morte e di decomposizione. Berrà tutta la notte, finché il dolore che tiene insieme muscoli e ossa non si sarà dissolto e finalmente potrà dare agli occhi feriti dalla luce il meritato riposo.

Sì, stasera riderà.

Stasera, ma non adesso. Non è tempo, adesso.

 


End file.
